


Agree to Disagree

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, High School, Introspection, No Dialogue, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, School, Season/Series 01, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Unresolved Tension, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Miko, Vince. She wouldn’t stoop to his level, not by a long shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agree to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Miko Nakadai/Vince - slow realizations."

Miko gritted her teeth every time Vince was even near Jack, Raf, and herself at school. She didn't care how popular he was or that he partook in street racing; she knew a jerk when she saw one. She shot a fiery glare at Vince every time, but it never had any immediate effect: he bristled and turned away anytime he showed his face anywhere near Jack or Raf.

Miko had always been bold, ever since she was a little kid. Some would call it brave rather than bold, while various others say that she was reckless, impulsive even. Whenever Vince was being his jerk self, she would immediately come to Raf's defense every time that Vince reared his ugly head, for that matter.

Vince had tried get on her good side, with his usual jock attitude and street racing gigs, but she knew better. She wouldn't stoop to his level, not by a long shot. Miko also figured out that even though Vince was a colossal jerk, a jerk with a capital J, they were alike in some ways, more than she cared to admit. They were stubborn and as unrelenting as stone, both of them. Miko had wondered if they could have been friends once.

If he wasn't such a bully, if she wasn't so stubborn, and if it wasn't high school, perhaps. But if that was all, then it was only a matter of time before the slow realizations would emerge. Then again, it was best that they would agree to disagree.


End file.
